


w porządku, kochanie

by kuksaniec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unrequited Love, śmierdząca Warszawa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuksaniec/pseuds/kuksaniec
Summary: Dziś wygląda identycznie jak tamtej nocy, kiedy zasnęli wspólnie w jednej sypialni — dwóch Japończyków, Polska, wokół nich zapach paskudnie wykrochmalonej pościeli.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	w porządku, kochanie

Ołowiane chmury wiszą nad miastem, zmuszając do szybkiej ewakuacji każdego plątającego się po warszawskich ulicach przechodnia. Gdy pierwsza kropla opiera się w końcu sile grawitacji, dla Oikawy, który brodzi gdzieś w okolicy jednego ze strzeżonych osiedli, jest już zdecydowanie za późno. Deszcz spada na chodnik w takich ilościach, jakich nie widziało wcześniej ani jego przyzwyczajone do argentyńskiego słońca ciało, ani czerwcowe niebo, ani nawet kupiona w okolicznym kiosku plastikowa peleryna. Jest jasnoniebieska i szeleści nieznośnie na każdym kroku, a mimo zainwestowanych w nią okrągłych pięciu złotych, za którymi czekał w klaustrofobicznym kantorze całe dwa kwadranse, nie spełnia nawet dobrze swojego podstawowego zadania. Doprowadza za to mężczyznę do szału, gdy ten patrzy na swoje niewyraźne odbicie w jednym z okien, na swoje nastroszone od wilgoci brwi i ciemnobrązowe włosy w stanie, według niego, co najmniej niewyjściowym (są tylko lekko spuszone, ale to wystarcza, żeby mógł grać obrażonego na matkę naturę). Powstrzymuje się jednak od siarczystego przekleństwa — jest w Polsce, ale to nie znaczy, że wyprze się swoich japońskich manier, że zakłóci spokój publiczny wyrzuconym w przestrzeń krzykiem, czy że splunie na chodnik niczym facet w szarym kapturze, którego zdążył minąć, wychodząc wcześniej z autobusu.

— Przeklęta Warszawa. Przeklęty kraj — mówi tylko pod nosem, znajdując tym samym ujście dla targających nim emocji.

— Oikawa? — Nieoczekiwany dreszcz wstrząsa jego ramionami. Nie ma pojęcia, czy jest spowodowany zimnym podmuchem wiatru, czy zbyt znajomym głosem przecinającym powietrze. — Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjedziesz już dziś.

— Mówiłem, że będę między siedemnastym a dwudziestym, Ushiwaka — kontruje, zerkając teatralnie na ociekający wodą zegarek wiszący na jego szczupłym, lewym nadgarstku. — Jest trzy po północy, już oficjalnie siedemnasty czerwca. Nie skłamałem. — Lustruje Wakatoshiego niby od niechcenia. Udaje, że nie interesuje go jego ortalionowy dres czy przemoczone do granic możliwości sportowe buty. — A ty? Co tu robisz o tej porze?

— Biegałem, w połowie drogi powrotnej złapała mnie ulewa. Pewnie dzwoniłeś, ale nie miałem przy sobie telefonu. Wejdziesz?

— Nie, postoję. Uwielbiam polską pogodę, więc daj mi się nią jeszcze chwilę pozachwycać — odpowiada krótko. Sarkazm, zupełnie zresztą niepotrzebny, wypada jak gdyby nigdy nic z ust niższego, a on karci się w duchu za swoje zachowanie. Nie widzą się dłużej niż dwie minuty, jego podły humor już daje się we znaki, a każdy kolejny nietakt szybko zastępowany jest następnym. Zaraz potem Oikawa macha ręką z przepraszającą miną i wskazuje w kierunku klatki schodowej. — Prowadź.

***

Mieszkanie wygląda tak, jak Oikawa się spodziewa — nudno i przewidywalnie. Minimalizm może i jest ciekawy, kiedy ktoś wie, jak dobrze go ograć. W przypadku Ushijimy ogranicza się jednak do białych ścian, szarych mebli z Ikei i jednej reprodukcji „Krzyku” Edvarda Muncha, na której postać wrzeszczy, widząc, całkiem prawdopodobnie, słabe wykonanie obecne w każdym pociągnięciu pędzla. Tooru rozgląda się dokładniej po pomieszczeniu i zatrzymuje w końcu wzrok na czerwonym urządzeniu w rogu salonu.

— Co to?

— Stara farelka.

— Stare co?

— Farelka. Została po poprzednich właścicielach, ale nie miałem serca jej wyrzucić. Całkiem dobrze działa, przynajmniej jak na to, że jest starsza od naszych rodziców — Ushijima mówi spokojnie, sięgając do stojącej obok lodówki. — Szczególnie potrzebuję jej jesienią, gdy wspólnota mieszkaniowa oszczędza jeszcze na ogrzewaniu. Odkąd tu mieszkam, nie zdarzyło się, żeby było ciepło we wrześniu.

— W tej Polsce jak w lesie… — komentuje krótko Tooru. — Zarabiasz chociaż tyle, że dobrze ci się tu żyje?

— Nie narzekam. — Szuranie przesuwanego po półkach jedzenia staje się coraz donośniejsze. — Jesteś głodny?

— Niespecjalnie.

Siedząc przy stole, równie nieciekawym, jak każdy inny mebel w tym apartamencie na siódmym piętrze, wszechobecną martwotę przerywają jedynie miarowe uderzenia metalu o brzeg plastikowego opakowania. Oikawa dopiero teraz zauważa, że fioletowy kolor bluzy podkreśla spąsowiałe policzki i muśniętą słońcem skórę Ushijimy. Kiedy, biorąc pod uwagę mierne, polskie standardy pogodowe, zdążył się tak opalić?

Zapada niezręczna cisza, a atmosfera tężeje wraz z każdą zjedzoną łyżeczką ziarnistego serka wiejskiego, wraz z każdym przełknięciem śliny. I jeden, i drugi wiedzą, dlaczego znów mają okazję się widzieć. Żaden za to nie chce się odezwać i sprowadzić przyszłą rozmowę na właściwe tory. Ciężar niedopowiedzeń sprawia, że Oikawie trudniej oddychać, ale mimo tego woli udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Woli żyć, chociaż przez chwilę, pozornie przyjemną iluzją, zamiast wrócić znowu do odpychającej rzeczywistości.

— Który to dzień? — Głos Ushijimy wibruje wreszcie w powietrzu. Oikawa, wyrwany z własnych myśli, potrząsa lekko głową, uparcie odwlekając dalszą wymianę zdań.

— Siedemnasty czerwca, przecież mówiłem.

— Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Ile dni minęło od rocznicy?

Cisza, która zapada po raz kolejny, szybko staje się nieznośna. Tooru milczy, patrząc raz po raz to na swojego prawego kciuka wybitego przy okazji ostatniego meczu partnerskiego, to na bliznę na lewym nadgarstku, która chowa się za posrebrzanym zegarkiem, prezentem na zakończenie liceum.

— Osiem dni od rocznicy. Ponad trzy lata od wypadku — mówi w końcu, opierając ociężałą głowę o własną dłoń. — Minęły trzy lata, odkąd ostatni raz go widziałem. Trzy pieprzone lata bez jego głosu, śmiechu i tego irytującego podkreślania, jak bardzo działam mu na nerwy. I widziałbym go dalej, gdybym wtedy nie uparł się, żeby do mnie przyjechał. — Jego spokojny głos drży niespodziewanie, zwiastując początek katastrofy. Choć Oikawa stara się nie rozkleić, łzy same cisną mu się do oczu. Próbują ze wszystkich sił wydostać się na powierzchnię, mocząc przy tym długie rzęsy, świetlistą skórę i suche, popękane od podróży w samolocie usta.

— Wiesz, że nie miałeś na to wpływu, Tooru. — Ushijima chwyta jego zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń i rozprostowuje delikatnie zbielałe od uścisku palce. Głaska grzbiet, gdzie skóra jest tak samo gładka, jak przed dwoma laty, gdy Tooru po raz pierwszy stanął w progu jego mieszkania i kiedy po raz pierwszy dał mu się dotknąć. Dziś wygląda identycznie jak tamtej nocy, kiedy zasnęli wspólnie w jednej sypialni — dwóch Japończyków, Polska, wokół nich zapach paskudnie wykrochmalonej pościeli. Ushijima myśli o tym, patrząc na jego twarz. Oikawa naprawdę nic się nie zmienia. Fizycznie prezentuje się tak samo, nadzwyczajnie pięknie, ale psychicznie nie jest z nim najlepiej. Zachowuje się jak szczeniak przywiązany do drzewa w środku lasu. Skomli, błagając o pomoc. Sam Ushijima nie jest pewien, czy to czas wokół Tooru stanął w miejscu dziewiątego czerwca, czy raczej cały świat pędzi naprzód, podczas gdy odwiedzający go mężczyzna topi się bezradnie w gęstych wspomnieniach wydarzeń sprzed kilku lat. — Kierowca ciężarówki był pijany, Iwaizumi nie miał szans...

— Miał, miał, miał! — Oikawa krzyczy rozpaczliwie i wyrywa się z uścisku Ushijimy. Chowa napuchniętą od łez twarz w dłonie i mamrocze, bardziej do siebie niż do siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny. — To wszystko przeze mnie, Ushiwaka. Wymusiłem na nim, żeby przyjechał mimo późnej godziny i okropnej pogody. To wszystko moja wina, do cholery.

— Płacz, jeśli musisz. Możesz wyć, tupać nóżkami czy krzyczeć wniebogłosy, ale to niczego nie zmieni. Nie przywrócisz go do życia, choćbyś błagał o to Boga każdej nocy. Nie usłyszysz znowu jego głosu, nie pocałujesz, nawet jeśli byłbyś w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby powstał z martwych. — Ushijima zazwyczaj nie pozwala sobie na czułości. Jedynym wyjątkiem, jaki wchodzi w grę, jest Oikawa. Jednak teraz, mimo wszystkich związanych z nim uczuć, zamiast dawkować kolejne puste słowa pocieszenia stawia go przed druzgocącą prawdą. Odsuwa dłonie, które Tooru kurczowo przyciska do swojego czoła, a potem lustruje jego zaczerwienione oczy i sklejone od płaczu rzęsy spojrzeniem tak poważnym, że aż nieprzyjemnym. — Wiem, że nigdy ci go nie zastąpię, że nigdy nie pokochasz mnie tak mocno, jak pokochałeś jego, ale mimo to… Jestem przy tobie. Już w porządku, kochanie.

Jest szczery, bo doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jak platoniczna jest ich relacja. Kocha Tooru od dawna, ale jedyne, na co może liczyć, to wyłącznie jego mikroskopijny skrawek serca. Nie ma szans, że dostanie więcej — cała reszta została uwięziona przy Iwaizumim w dniu czołowego zderzenia z jadącą z naprzeciwka ciężarówką. Dlatego wyższy godzi się z rolą odskoczni od świata i świadomie staje się ostoją chwilowego spokoju dla Oikawy. A potem całuje go w dłoń, delikatnie, tak jak ma w zwyczaju.

— Ushiwaka?

— Tak?

— Dziękuję. I przepraszam. Za wszystko.

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy (i mam nadzieję, że nie ostatni) fanfik na tej stronie. Opowiadanie powstało dzięki twitterowemu towarzystwu, z którym przeżywałam głęboko to, że Ushijima stał się częścią polskiej drużyny, a przy tym potężnym Polakiem. Drugą przyczyną był ten piękny [NSFW art](https://twitter.com/MintishP/status/1288190432250224640). Tytuł piosenki, która tekstem pasuje idealnie do scen zawartych w opowiadaniu i która leciała u mnie w tle na zapętleniu w trakcie pisania to 'bad idea!' od girl in red. Jeżeli Wam się podobało, zostawcie coś po sobie. Pozdrawiam. ♥


End file.
